


Forever Blue

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Y'all finna hate me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: He doesn't want the love of his life to suffer through his final moments.





	Forever Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Void_Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/gifts).



> I wanted to write this and then Kay said "I'll read it." So uh that's the reason this exists.

"NO!" Liam roared as he watched Theo begin to collapse to the ground, full of bullet holes and now a sword. Liam ran forward, catching Theo and gently lowering him to the ground.

"What were you thinking?!" Liam hissed, tears streaming down his face. Theo looked up at him from where his head rested in Liam's lap, coughing up blood and wincing. "Couldn't let you die, bub." He rasped, grimacing as the sword jostled around inside of him.

Liam attempted to take Theo's pain, only to gasp at the sheer amount of pure agony. He was forced to let go. Liam looked at Theo, who's body seemed to be trying to mend everything at once, but the yellow wolfsbane kept him from healing.

"You're hurting so much. Let me go get Scott." Theo weakly gripped Liam's arm. "No, please." He begged, his eyes cloudy with pain but full of fear. "I-I don't want to die alone." He whimpered.

Liam clutched Theo close to him. "You're not going to die, you hear me?" He whispered fiercely. "L-Liam, it hurts, it hurts so much." Theo whimpered, eyes full of tears. "P-please, make it stop." He whispered brokenly.

Liam froze. "Baby, I don't want you to suffer." He said softly. "Please, end it. End the pain, blue eyes." Theo whispered, staring into his blue eyes. Liam felt tears prick at his eyes.

"I-I love you." Liam choked out brokenly, kissing Theo passionately. Theo whimpered, closing his eyes and responding with all his love for Liam poured into his kiss.

Theo looked at him as they pulled away, and nodded. With that, Liam whispered one more, "I love you", to of which Theo nodded. With that, he snapped his neck.

Two heartbeats slowly faded into one as Liam let out a broken howl, alerting the pack.

They were gathered, deciding on what to put on Theo's gravestone. Lydia had tears in her eyes, whispering about how she had sensed so much potential and good in the young man, while Derek, Corey, and Mason had their heads bowed. Scott was clenching his fists, feeling the pain of losing someone in his pack. Surprisingly, it was Stiles and Malia who came up with Theo's quote on his gravestone. _Even traitors may mend, for I have known one who did._

The pack gathered in the graveyard, howling, sending Theo into the afterlife. As everyone's eyes glowed, Scott's were red, Malia's blue, Derek's blue, Liam flashed his eyes to the sky. They were a glowing blue. His eyes were now, _Forever Blue._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I have an issue for making people suffer. Don't kill me.


End file.
